Ted Shackleford
Theodore "Ted" Shackleford '''(known in the public as: '''The Man with the Yellow Hat) is the deuteragonist of the Curious George franchise. He is first voiced by Will Ferrell in the 2006 animated film who also portrayed Buddy Hobbs in Elf and then later Jeff Bennett in the TV series and sequels, who also voiced Pip in Disney's Enchanted. Ted got his trademark yellow suit when he was tricked by the shop owners into purchasing the item (claiming yellow's "the new khaki.") Then he meets playful but curious chimpanzee; George, who changes his life forever. Gallery 2006 Film Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-1034.jpg curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-1040.jpg curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-1045.jpg curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-1168.jpg curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-1223.jpg Curious George and Ted Shackleford (5).png Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-5327.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-6279.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-7473.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-7981.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-8415.jpg Ted_and_George_discovering_the_mini_idol_is_actually_a_map_to_the_real_idol.png Ted_and_George_in_front_of_the_40_ft_Zagawa.png Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-9155.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-9166.jpg Follow That Monkey Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey poster.jpg Curious George 2 (edited)- Ted watches the time.png Curious George 2 (edited)- Ted is late.png Curious George 2- Blu Ray (edited) version.png Curious George 2 (edited)- George chatters.png Curious George 2- Maggie and Ted.png Curious George 2- Ted and Maggie (2).png Curious George 2- Ted and Maggie concern to Danno Wolfe.png Curious George 2- Ted laughing.png Curious George 2- Ted swung by.png Curious George and Ted (25).png Curious George 2- George and Ted (Oh, boy!).png Curious George and Ted (26).png Back to the Jungle Curious George 3- Ted almost said Bad early to George.png Curious George 3- Andrew, Ted and Houston.jpg Curious-george-3-back-to-the-jungle-b2.png Curious George 3- Ted, George & Hal houston.png Curious George 3- Ted and Hal Houston.png Curious George 3 Back to the Jungle- Ted searching.jpg Curious George 3- Ted realizes that he already found George!.png Curious George reunited Ted!.png Curious George 3- Bad george!.png 1443730928 curious-george-3-back-to-the-jungle-2015 hdrp-screenshot3.jpg Curious-george-3-back-to-the-jungle-b1.png SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDMP3RARBGs (3).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (4).jpeg Royal Monkey Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted covered in pancake mix.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (4).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Frutrated Ted (1).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted feeling calmed.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted apologizes to George for being angry.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (5).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (6).png Curious Georg- Ted (Be on your best behavior.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted remains George to be on his best behavior.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (Be on your best behavior.).png 37a751df9671de3e020237ee692b0e23.th.png Capture00003.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted nervously looks at the idol.png TI3ZuZx.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (You're suppose to stay in the office.).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (10).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (9).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted shocked by the door slaming.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (6).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted chuckling.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (We should have done this long ago.).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Felipe (4).png Curious-George-Royal-Monkey-2019-HD-720p-imagen-002.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Felipe (1).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Felipe (3).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted rolling his eyes.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (4).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Felipe (2).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted finally realizes he got the wrong monkey.png Curious George Royal Monkey- shocked Ted (and I've got to get George!).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted fell from the tree after climbing.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (8).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted gets the real George back.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted finally founded George with Felipe's help.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George's Friendship Reunion.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (7).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (9).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (10).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (12).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Isabel (2).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Isabel (1).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Isabel jumps off of a tuba.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (13).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (14).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Ana hear King Gustavo.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (5).png CG RoyalMonkey still1-min-1024x576.jpg Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters